


Królowa

by pentamerone



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Drabble, F/M, Queen Sansa
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentamerone/pseuds/pentamerone
Summary: Przez całe życie Sansie Stark pisane było zostać królową. Ale czy naprawdę tego chciała?





	Królowa

_Chcę być królową_ , powiedziała kiedyś matce.

Jej życzenie prawie zostało spełnione — obiecano ją Joffreyowi. Te wspomnienia miały smak krwi w ustach i arborskiego wina pitego po kryjomu, aby złagodzić ból siniaków. Ile razy przeklinała samą siebie za głupie, dziecinne pragnienie? Ile razy chciała cofnąć czas?

Pewnego dnia historia zatoczyła koło.

 _Będziesz królową, moja słodziutka_ , zapowiedział jej Petyr z uśmiechem, którego nienawidziła.

Te wspomnienia były inne. Miały smak niepewności, pocałunków — najpierw krótkich, potem coraz dłuższych — i jednej, jedynej nocy, gdy ofiarowali sobie wszystko.

Lecz Sansa już dawno dorosła i pojęła, gdzie jest jej miejsce w grze.

 _Uczyń mnie królową Północy. Nie swoją_ , powiedziała Aegonowi, czując, jak łamie przy tym dwa serca.

 _To tego pragniesz_ _…_ , odparł ze smutnym uśmiechem.

Wiedział, że jej nie zatrzyma, więc ofiarował to, czego pragnęła. Dostała Północ, ruiny Winterfell i koronę z brązu. Dostała wiernych poddanych. Dostała chwałę, o której Starkowie już dawno zapomnieli; którą im odebrano.

I, jak wszystko, miało to swoją cenę.

 _Są rzeczy, które trzeba poświęcić w imię honoru_ , powtarzała sobie, czując wzrok Aegona prześlizgujący się po jej ciele.

W jakiś sposób była szczęśliwa. Dostała to, co należało się Starkom i tylko ona, ostatnia z nich, mogła to dostać.

Została królową.

Miało to słodko-gorzki smak.


End file.
